1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to a control circuit for a switching power supply circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A switching power supply circuit that supplies a load with power, for example, a DC-DC converter that converts a DC voltage into another DC voltage, is provided in an electronic device, etc.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-253051, etc.